Power rangers Force of Tilism
by Mike singh
Summary: When an Evil Queen Ira with her evil magic tries to bring chaos in the world, it is up to the chosen teens of the magicians of light to put a defense against her. The secrets will be revealed, trust will form, their life will be turned upside down but they will do everything to protect the world from this evil. But will they succeed or loose against this evil power? let's see...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I am here with this new idea for a new story of power rangers. Hope you guys enjoy it also go and check my another story power rangers rise of the defender beasts . Now here is the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - A Devastative night**_

 ** _* Narration *_**

Like any other city on Earth this is the city known as the Magicove valley (scene of a beautiful valley covered with greenery and surrounded by mountains,waterfalls and lakes came to view). The city looks normal beside the eye charming beauty and the peace of this place but it is not so what it looks like. The Toran lake (we got a view of lake) here had a secret in it's depth that no body knows. The dept of Toran lake is the gateway to a world full of magic (the camera shoots the view of the lake water as if we are going deeper and deeper at a high pace). People here are trained in different forms of magic ( scene showing different people in Indo-persian clothes doing different works with magic came to view). There are two kingdoms that exist here.

The first one is the Vijayanagar empire and the second is Mahismati empire. It is said that these kingdoms are so magical that there is magic even in the air here.

There is a big event coming without anyone's notice that will not only change the life of the people of these kingdoms but also the life of the people of Magicove valley.

 ** _* Narration End*_**

The crowed of people dressed in Indo-persian clothing were gathered in a ground outside the Royal Palace. The guards were dressed in their army armors with different colors on them. The crowed was calling out the name of their king and queen praying for their long life.

It was then that a muscular man of Indian ascent wearing a robe decorated with gems and embroidery of gold, silver and platinum with fur came out of the top main window of the castle. He had a crown on his head and a sword attached to his skin-tight formals. He had a beard and mustache and silvery blue eyes.

Following him was a women with a newly born baby girl wrapped in light green fur blanket embroidered by gold, silver, platinum and different gems specially and mostly emerald in her hand. The lady was of Indian ascent too, had long black curly hairs, golden yellow eyes and was dressed in royal attires. Beautiful red saree made of silk with gold, silver and platinum embroidery. She was wearing a gold necklace with diamonds and emeralds in certain pattern with a big red ruby in the center.

"People of my country welcome your princess to the world and I Queen Ratna walks out of my duty of being the Arcane and the protector and user of the very holy dagger of Tilism and blessing of God. Today before going back to live with my family and spend my life and time I want to give the responsibility to the next capable candidate to be the heir of my place and for this today on the occasion of the birth of your princess we had organised this grand competition of white magic. The competitors will face each other and the one with the strongest white magic will guard the Holy Dagger and it's power and everyone is openly invited to be a participant." said the Queen Ratna and the people of kingdom that were assembled there cheered.

The competition started and a girl who looked similar but a little younger to the queen came to the battle field. She was dressed in white hijab with silver embroidery and diamonds for decoration. She had silvery black eyes.

Soon her first opponent stepped in the field and the competition started. The girl was fighting bravely with his magic and was defeating every other competitor and soon was the last standing one. The Queen had a smile formed on his face.

"It is the matter of great joy for me as after me the heir of this holy dagger is none other than my own sister Arshia." announced the queen as she and the king looked at each other with a smile on their faces. They both were about to hand over a bright white orb to the girl but suddenly the sky started to turn darker and darker. Everyone was shocked with this sudden change of event.

Entering from the main gate was another queen dressed in black hijab with gold and crimson color embroidery and gemstones of darker shades. She had grey and silvery eyes, a crown on hes pitch black straight hairs and has Indo-Australian looks.

As soon as the people and the guards show this queen entering the castle eveyone got ready as if a war was going to take place.

"I am not here for war. I just want to say that the competition is not over yet Queen Ratna and I Queen Ira wants to be a competitor" said the queen who had recently entered the battlefield.

"No, I will not allow you to enter this competition" said Queen Ratna as she was not getting good vibes from this woman.

"But I thought it was for everyone like you said" replied Queen Ira. " See I am here to join hand and not fight".

"You are permitted" said the king.

"What are you saying majesty. You know she is a black magician" argued Queen Ratna.

"Yeah I know but you had made a public announcement of everyone can entering and also you said only white magic will be used in the competition so if she will do any wrong she will get disqualify and hes white magic is too weak in comparison to Arshia so you don't have to worry" said the King to the queen.

"The final battle will be fought between princess Arshia the sister of queen Ratna and Queen Ira tomorrow till than Queen Ira will be our guest" The King made the announcement.

At night in a room of castle Queen Ira was doing some black magic. _'What do you thought Queen Ratna that I will be getting that Holy dagger after battling the competition, no it was just an excuse to enter into the castle so that I can kill you all and take that Holy dagger and then rule not only this but also the outer earth.'_ Queen Ira thought to herself as the whole castle was getting covered in some kind of Indigo smoke and made all the guards in deep sleep.

Queen Ira headed towards the room of queen Ratna. She brought out her sword and slashed at the bed multiple time where the royal family was supposed to be sleeping but only some fur came out of the bad. There was no one there.

"Thought we will be there and you can kill us in our sleep right." said a voice and Queen Ira turned to see the royal family standing there. "But your plan failed" said Queen Ratna.

"Who said that I failed in my quest? Queen Ira never fails." said Queen Ira as some soldiers came from behind the royal family and made them their hostages. "Where is the dagger now tell me?" demanded the Queen Era.

"You will never get it. It has been parted and had been send to the places where only the magicians of light can get them." said Queen Ratna.

"Oh that old story do you believe in it. Hah anyways I will get that dagger and since you are no worth to me now and is only a headache I will kill you all" said frustrated and angry Queen Ira as she walked towards the Royal family.

Suddenly a big Eagle came out of blues and attacked the guards and queen and soon the change of event occurred. The king was fighting the guards of Queen Ira.

"Queen go away with princess to somewhere safe and I will handle them here. Go now" said the King and the Queen nodded, She tied the infant to her back and using her magic took a flight.

Queen Ira saw this and started to chase her and now there was a battle going on in the air between the two queens.

They both were shooting magical power orbs at each other. The battle was getting intense and none was ready to give up. Suddenly a powerful blast hit Queen Ratna. She fell to ground with the baby on her back.

Queen Ratna saw Queen Ira and a blackish Indigo hooded figure coming towards her. " You are not going to win Ira" said the Queen Ratna.

"But I had already won. After killing you and that baby of yours, I will awaken the spirit of the great evil wizard Darkorita, sacrificing myself to be her vessel and then no one will be able to stand before me." laughed evil queen.

"What ever you are up to Ira, evil never wins get that in your head. The magicians of light will come to put an end to you and your evil plan like they had done with that evil wizard Darkorita you were talking about" said Queen Ratna.

The Evil queen grinned her teeth and along with that hooded figure sent a powerful attack at Queen Ratna that hurt her very badly and opened the knot that tied her baby girl to her back and the baby fell off the hill top.

"Princess" cried Queen Ratna as she was deeply in shock with what happened to her little daughter. "You will pay for this Ira" said Queen Ratna as she was in pure rage and out of her mind. Glowing in vibrant rainbow colors she headed towards the two evil figures but the two with their evil powers managed to not only stop her but also with powerful evil magic put her to death.

"Now when The royal family is gone and the princess died too no one can stop me. Now I am the queen of not only Mahismati empire but also of Vijayanagar empire and soon I will rule the above world too and no one will be able to stop me not even the magicians of light" Queen Ira laughed evilly and the the darkness covered the whole view.

... to be continue

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :- So this is the first chapter**_ _ **for this story. Hope you guys liked it. Now guys I want your help with the oc's for the story. So guys please submit your Oc's so I can work more on the story and it turn out to be a good season. Please review and tell me what you think of this story.**_

 _ **Now here is the oc form -**_

 _ **One thing to mention is that the story is working on different forms of magic. Like For Rangers -**_

 ** _Alchemist(blue) - A maker of potions, lotions of different types._**

 ** _Apparitionist (black)- Someone who consorts with and summons ghost, phantoms and spectres._**

 ** _Creationist(gold) - A mage whose magic creates faux life, including Golems, Simulacrums and automatons._**

 ** _Enchanter(silver) - magic primarily affects the non living things made to work for them._**

 ** _Hexblade - warrior (_** _ **crimson)**_ ** _-wizards with the ability to use different weapons_**

 ** _Illusionist(pink) - A class that uses magic to confound senses, typically for entertainment or criminal activity._**

 ** _Kai Lords (red)- practise a form of martial meditation which as they progress releases more and more forms of power to them._**

 ** _Shifter (purple)- magician specializing in changing their shape._**

 ** _Summoner(yellow) - The magic of summoning beasts and creatures._**

 ** _MentalMesmerist(_** _ **orange**_ ** _) - Magic of the mind. Telepathy, sequestering, ESP, heightened senses and remote control. Hypnotism and control/command and implantation of suggestions via magic._**

 ** _And also those who want to submit oc for crimson, purple and black rangers first pm me as I have some details for you that you guys must know before you start with working for these characters_**

 _ **Name and Nickname :**_

 _ **Age (between 15 to 20)**_

 ** _Ranger color (red, blue, pink, orange, yellow, black, purple, gold, silver and crimson) :_**

 _ **Gender:** **male** **(**_ ** _red_** ** _,_** ** _blue,_** ** _yellow,_** ** _black,_** ** _gold_** ** _and crimson_** ** _)/ female(pink,_** ** _orange,_** ** _purple, silver)_**

 _ **Sexuality:**_

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Dressup :_**

 ** _Personality :_**

 ** _Background :_**

 ** _Family:_**

 ** _weapon:_**

 ** _Strength:_**

 ** _weakness :_**

 ** _A secret he/she have :_**

 ** _Other information:_**

 ** _Villain oc submitting form -_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Human form appearance and name( if have any):_**

 ** _Background:_**

 ** _powers:_**

 ** _other information:_**

 ** _Daily monsters_** ** _oc submitting form -_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Background:_**

 ** _powers:_**

 ** _other information:_**

 ** _You guys can submit your oc's by PM OR just submit them in reviews. see you guys soon UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry Guys for delay in the updation of this story but finally the first chapter is done. Thank's for your support.**_

 _ **Firstly I don't own power rangers. I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, FallenGrace26, , AndreasJ, Arctic4Queen and**_ _ **fantastic rhapsod**_ _ **for allowing me to use their characters .Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter- A new tale begin**_

 _Narration-_

 _It has been 17 years since that devastative night and these years has brought devastative changes in the once beautiful and peaceful kingdom of the Queen Ratna , which is now devastated and the people struggling to even spend their lives properly. The flag of the Evil queen Ira was on the top of the Vijyanagar Palace._

 _The Queen had banned everyone, except her officials, from using any kind of magic. She had now laid her eyes on conquering the world above the Torjon lake. She has been planning this for past 17 years and now finally her plans have started to work on._

 _Meanwhile the surface people have no idea of what had happened at that night and what a great sacrifice the whole royal family made to protect them and they continued to live in the same pace they were living for years._

 _Narration end-_

In the Magicove valley, a college bus was standing at a stop while some of the students were in a queue to get in and have their respected seats. As the students took their seats and no one was left outside the bus started to move towards it's direction.

"Oh shit.. oh shit.. Stop please wait... please stop.. " a female voice call out. A girl in light green shirt with a small jacket of white color with details in light green over it and a white pencil jeans and sports shoes, was running to catch the bus but even after trying her best was not able to catch the bus. The girl has long black straight hairs with emerald green glitter here and there. The girl's face was covered with the hairs as she was gasping with her hands resting on her knees.

Suddenly a car horn was heard from behind. the girl turned behind such that her hairs flew in circular motion revealing her Indian facial features. When looked from front, the girl stood 5'8", has fair skin color, brown eyes with small eyebrows. Her front hairs were also straight but with a curl towards the end. She had an athletic body. "Oh.. I am sorry" said the girl.

The girl saw the gate of the crimson colored car opening to reveal a boy who looked to be 18 standing a bit tall, about 6'10", has pitch black messy hair that has dark tips at the end of it and were running on his forehead due to the slow breeze. He has the physique that will force to reminds of a knight. The slightly tan dark skin helps to enhance the beauty of his grey eyes more. The tight black shirt with crimson marking and a crimson hoodie that he wear were not able to cover the small details of his knight build body. The black pants and black and Crimson boots were helping more to enhance his looks.

"Hello there" said the boy in his deep yet peaceful and clear voice.

"Oh hello." said the girl, "I am sorry, I stood in your way. Actually I has to catch my bus but due to some reasons I was late here and missed my bus right infront of my eyes. I just forgot I am on mid of the street road and stopped to take some breaths. Sorry for your inconvenience."

The Boy seemed to be lost while the girl was talking.

"Hello there Mister"

The boy snapped out of his thought as he saw the girl trying to bring back his attention.

"Oh.. No worries. It's okay." the boy said, "I totally understand."

Just than the door from the other side of the same crimson car opened and another boy of about the same age of the prior one came out. While the first one was way too long, the second one stood of the normal height of 5'10". This boy had a semi athletic body having shaggy brown hairs that makes her eyes more notable in blue green eyes. He also had the fair but tanned skin tone. He has a black button down collar shirt with blue jeans and sneakers onn.

"What is going on there, Orion?" said the boy in black as he came towards where the prior two were standing. The boy looked at the girl standing there. "Moon!" The boy said, "What are you doing here?"

"Corbin James Maxwell! oh I am sorry it's CJ" The girl revealed to be named Moon corrected herself as she saw a frown CJ's face, "It's just that I missed my bus to college and I don't want to miss today."

"You can come with us" Orion offered and was giving a look to CJ.

"Oh! Meet him Moon, he is Orion, my best friend" CJ introduced , "and Orion she is Moon."

"Hello!" Orion greeted again, "why don't you go and sit in the car. We are getting late"

Moon nodded and walked towards the car. CJ was following her when Orion grabbed him his hand and pulled.

"What is this CJ ? How do you know him?" Orion asked.

"Dude, remember that day coach asked me to help in training the girls basketball team. I met here there. Afterall she is the team captain and a very nice player. But why you asking this?... wait.. wait.. wait.."

"No it's nothing like that leave this" Orion defended himself trying hard to cover up his blushing.

"Guys we are getting late" Moon shouted from the car's window.

"Coming.."

After a little while the same crimson car stopped before the gate of Magicove High and the three teens came out of it.

"Ok guys I have to catchup with a friend of mine. So meet you later." Moon said as she was about to go but then turned, "and yeah don't you think bringing the knife in college will bring you in trouble? If you don't want to get into any trouble then took the hilt and the knife out of your leg."

Moon then continued to walk in the direction she was heading leaving the two boys in utter shock and confusion.

"But how she was able to see it?" said Orion as the two boys looked at each other.

In the bus, meanwhile, a boy with glasses was looking around inside and outside of the bus, analysing every little detail possible for him to observe. The boy was slender with slightly built body. The neat side combed slightly spiked black hair were giving a bit charmestic look revealing his green eyes at their fullest. He was wearing gold jacket over black plain and had a t-shirt underneath with slim fit black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hey you 'Lost Librarian' get out of this seat it is mine." said a boy who just entered the bus.

"The name is Günther Müntefering and I occupied it before you" the boy with glasses said, "Beside there are other seats too. You can sit by me."

"Oh comeon you are asking me to sit by you. Just keep your knowledge to yourself and get out of here" The boy said.

Gunther stood up and leave the seat. Everyone was laughing at him alongside the bully.

The laughter was turned into silence when an another boy came and took the seat that Gunther had left.

The boy was roughly 6 feet with lean muscle definition. He has lightly tanned skin with freckles running across his cheekbones. His ruddy red hair that lays slightly shaggy against his head accenting his copper eyes and dimples.  
He was dressed nomadically in tan skinny pants tucked into loose brown boots. He has on a rusty red long sleeve tunic with a rough sewn shawl wrapped around his shoulder.

"He you didn't you see what happened with that boy just a minute ago" said the same bully.

"It's Sin, 'Chasin "Sin" Tamora'" said the later boy.

"Who ever you are just leave this seat" demanded the bully.

"Make me if you can" challenged Sin.

The bully got angry and tried to punch Sin but he easily douched it and the bully hit his had on the body of the bus then sin kicked him in knees making him fall. The boy was trying to punch Sin again but all in vain.

"I will teach you a lesion. Just wait" said the bully as he was way tired yet failed in his tries.

The bus stopped as the college had came. Sin with the same charm and cool look stood up from his seat and move out of the bus.

In a room of a majestic building, a figurine that looked like a mixture of ghouls and golem were attacking. Suddenly one of the Ghoulem, what they were called, exploded by an attack from a chain-scythe. The explosion died to reveal a girl of about 5'9" height. Her hairs were long and flowing and goes past her neck. Her body is an hourglass looking build, with a touch of a mesomorph athletic/dancer build. She has long slender legs, and her skin was very smooth, very cooling to touch, and it was slightly tan when looking at it. She has an average kind of face, she was stunningly beautiful with her silvery black eyes.

She was wearing a light purple t-shirt with a few buttons on it. She also has on black jeans and was wearing purple and white sneakers and magenta fingerless gloves.

The girl quickly and with ease dodged another attack from another Ghoulem and with a powerfull blow destroyed it. She then ran past the other two dived, when came near them and then with a circular slash destroyed the last two Ghoulem.

"Enough Morgan, you should be heading to your college" said a woman in her forties.

"But mom I did not want to go back to those stupid classes beside I have rather big goals to achieve and most importantly to protect you and get it back what is ours" said the girl named Morgan as she pressed some buttons on the computer nearby and tied her hairs into a pony.

"Morgan You don't have to worry about me or my protection" said the women, "I am able to defend mysef. I am Arshiya, the sister of the great Arcane Queen Ratna. So do what I asked you to do daughter"

"You always say so" Morgan replied with a frown and put her purple jacket on and grabbed her backpack and left.

"Morgan, I don't want to lose you or put you into danger. I had already lost my whole family. Your father, your aunt, your uncle and your cousin too all are gone just because of her. I don't want you to be taken away from me. I am waiting for the day when the magicians of light will come to our aid and will put an end to her evil." Arshiya said as she shied.

Around the same time, in the depth of the Torjon lake, In the castle of the now joint kingdom of Vijyanagar and Maheshmati, the queen of Dark magic Ira, was sitting on her throne.

"I have been waiting for this for so many years. Now finally I will be ruling not just here but also the above world." Queen Ira said in her spine chilling high pitch voice, " I summon you Mothra"

As soon as the Evil queen's voice died, a head paining noise of wing flipping spread in the hall. Out of thin air a figurine of a hybrid of moth and a human appeared. The monster had head of the man but eyes, nose were like a moth. His body was humanoid but covered in fur and many moths were surrounding him.

"You summoned me, my queen" said Mothra, "how can I be useful to you?"

"Mothra, I want you to go to the upper world and attack the city nearby" said the evil queen, "Remember, destroy everything and anything that came in the way of your mission"

"I will do as you ordered my mistress" the monster said and left to prepare for the attack.

Back at the Magicove High, Morgan was walking in the gallery when she heard a familiar voice. Morgan decided to move towards the source of that voice.

"Listen Richie I know we are dating but it does not mean that you have an authority or a type of control over me." a girl dressed in a brown midi that goes around the neck revealing her shoulders and stop right below her bust. On the bottom she has brown leggings and pink flats. On top she has a pink strapless cape that clasp together in the center of her bust. On her arms she has brown fingerless gloves that go up to the middle of her bicep.

The girl was small and petite. She stands at a little over 5 foot with a lithe build. She has lightly tanned skin with shimmery silver eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair.

"But you are my girlfriend and you were flirting with that shit head Logan" replied back the boy named Richie.

"How many times I have to tell you that he is my close friend for years. Even before I know you so just put these doubts to a corner" fired back the short girl.

"I am just telling you to stop doing all these stuff and do what I ask you to do" the boy said in anger.

"Listen you moron, nobody but only I control myself" said the girl, "and you think this relationship is something that is giving you power to control me then I broke up with you. Now Just get out of my sight."

"How dare you to say something like that" the boy said as she was about to slap her but Morgan came and caught his hand.

"You dare not to touch her otherwise you have to face me" threatened Morgan.

"You will pay for this" said the boy as he left.

"You came on time to protect that guy" said the shorter girl.

"Mirabella Ashanti you will never change" Morgan and the girl laughed, "Care to tell me what happened, Mira."

"That boy was trying to control me and you know how much I hate such people" replied Mira.

"What is related to Logan?" Morgan asked.

"Last night we two were in the club and Richie was checking on some other girls. But by coincidence Logan was there and he saw me sitting alone so he asked me for a dance and we started to dance" Mira informed, "This made that Richie boy angry and protective of me."

"Told you he is not right guy" Morgan said.

"God knows why I fell for these type of stupid guys" replied Mira as the two girl laughed.

"Anyways have you prepared for the assignment today" asked Morgan.

"Oh Crap!" Mira said in disbelieve of how can she forget about it, "First a breakup then forgetting about the assignment… what else can make this day worse than this."

Suddenly a blast was heard and the people started to run here and there in terror.

"Guess an attack of some short at the college" Morgan said.

"Are you kidding me, this is for the betterment. Giving a break from that assignment" Mira said as they saw some strange creatures like Ghoulem but more terrifying attacking the people.

"Mira go to a place safe. I will handle them" Morgan said.

"And let you enjoy all the fun of kicking their asses. No ways" Mira replied as the two girls charged.

Meanwhile in a class room where Moon was, a teacher was writing some knid of Chemical equation from inorganic cheistry.

Moon was looking around when her eyes caught the sight of a familiar face with the familiar bored look on it. It was a boy she was looking at.

This boy has an Indonesian featured face and black spiked hair. He has a slender 5'8" tall body, and slightly muscular arms over which he wears plain navy t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He wears dog tag and fang necklace, and a silver wristwatch. He also wears circle framed glasses. The boy looked way too much disinterested in all what is being taught as if he know all. The teacher saw this.

"So Mr. Edwin Kartanegara will you stop looking outside out of boredom and be useful to us and solve this question on Empireal formula." said the teacher.

"Hope your leactures were a bit interesting and new for me to pay a little attention" the boy murmur and took the marker and started to solve the question. As soon as he was about to complete this with his incredible speed in calculating and solving the question a blast was heard and the Ghoulem were seen. Everyone started to run to save there life.

Moon was angry at this and she rushed to attack the monster foot soldiers. Edwin seeing this was not able to control himself and soon joined the girl in white and green. The two headed outside in the open area where Morgan, Mira, Gunther and Sin were already fighting the Ghoulem.

Moon was battling a group of Ghoulem. She caught one's hand and back kicked other then she did a swipe kick and again punched one in stomach. A Ghoulem saw this opportunity of Moon being distracted and tried to punch her but out of nowhere came a boy who kicked that Ghoulem.

The new entry was almost reaching 6ft. He was an African-looking young man. His hair were black and slightly faded complimenting his sandy brown eyes. He had a very average body frame and was slightly musculer. He has a dragon tattoo around his right name. His body is a fairly athletic build and has a few marks and has small scars on his cheek and his right leg. Dressed in yellow short-sleeve shirt with a light grey hoodie he was fighting with great ease. He has on black and yellow cargo jeans. He has on black boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Thanks… Damien A. Dorado" Moon said as she read the name from the tattoo while she continued to fight alongside this new boy.

She saw another Ghoulem attacking Damien but she punched it.

"Listen Girl I can handle my own fight on my own so stay away from me" the African boy said to Moon.

Soon the seven teenagers had defeated the army of Ghoulem and were face to face with Mothra.

"You creepy monster get out of this place" Sin demanded.

"You are hurting and terrorizing people. Leave or you will pay for this" Moon said.

"You human cubs are trying to stop me" Mothra said laughing evily.

"Get your ugly face out of here" Mira said.

"Mothra you don't know with whom you are messing with" Morgan threatened.

"Wait you know this creature" Gunther asked.

"Whatever just stop talking and let me teach him some lesson" Damien said.

"This guy think of himself as a king of somewhere" Edwin said for Damien.

"Enough you will pay for these foolishness of yours" Mothra cried as he let the moths attack at the teens, "now you will pay."

The teens were attacked by the moths. The moths had surrounded them and were biting. The teens felt some kind of poison spreading inside them as they cried out in pain and fell on the ground.

"You are no match for me" Mothra said, "Now die under my poison."

…to be continue.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This is the first chapter and the beginning of the story. Hope you guys liked it. Here is the character list of which character belongs to whom -**_

 _ **Corbin James Maxwell by LovingGinger30**_

 _ **Orion by Fool Arcane Kaiju**_

 _ **Morgan by Fool Arcane Kaiju**_

 _ **Damien A. Dorado by Fool Arcane Kaiju**_

 _ **Edwin Kartanegara by AndreasJ**_

 _ **'Chasin "Sin" Tamora' by FallenGrace26**_

 _ **Mirabella Ashanti by FallenGrace26**_

 _ **Günther Müntefering by fantastic rhapsod**_

 _ **Moon is my Oc**_

 _ **Thanks guys for the support. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review of what you think of it. Until Next time, bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter - Magicians of light, unite!**_


End file.
